


A Little Too Wrong

by RizzEditions



Series: Un-Destined 예정되지 않은 [2]
Category: K-pop, NCT (Band)
Genre: Accidents, Angst, Bottom Mark Lee (NCT), Bottom Moon Taeil, Car Accidents, Child Loss, Depression, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Flashbacks, International Fanworks Day 2021, Jealousy, M/M, Miscarriage, Missions Gone Wrong, Obsession, Planning Adventures, Realization, Regret, Revenge, Rival Relationship, Top Kim Jungwoo (NCT), Top Lee Donghyuck | Haechan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:47:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 18,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25367071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RizzEditions/pseuds/RizzEditions
Summary: Jungwoo had enough of his husband and his student's dirty little secret and finally decides to snatch his husband and save his marriage even if he had to follow the wrong paths for that.Unfortunately, things went a little too wrong than they should have been.
Relationships: Kim Jungwoo/Moon Taeil, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Moon Taeil
Series: Un-Destined 예정되지 않은 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776310
Comments: 10
Kudos: 655





	1. FLASHBACK

**Author's Note:**

> To the world I'm Rizzennie~  
> Rizzennie imnida!
> 
> So my precious Czennies, here's the very beginning of the second half of the Un-Destined series. Finally!
> 
> Anyways, likewise mentioned, this part will circulate more on Jungwoo's side and will portray some other plot related events. Which of course will have eventual flashbacks. Also. PLEASE DO READ THE TAGS. All the elements are a prior part of the story so do check if they suit you. And they'll be updated through the future chapters.
> 
> Overall, happy reading and enjoy!^^

“Is this the all amount you got today?” A hoarse voice asked, sounding pissed.

  
  


“Y-yes dad. This is all I could earn today.” A boy around his teenage said while averting his father's eyes.

  
  


The elder man threw the cash on the boy making the younger flinch. “Useless bastard! This was all you could do? I'm here carrying all your shits and you can't even help me!”

  
  


“I'm sorry. I'm sorry dad. I will do more hard work. I will earn more and give you every single won.”

  
  


The father just groaned and pushed the boy to the ground. The latter groaned at the painful thud but he still kept his apologies continued. “Don't you fucking call me your dad! I regret marrying that whore who just created another bloody useless creature like you and threw your load on me! She flew away with her living ATM and left you behind because she knew that you'd be nothing but just a living burden.” He shouted grumpily which made the younger boy cry a little. He then crawled and started collecting the shattered money. “I'm forgiving you this time. But you must give me more tomorrow or it won't take me much to kick you out of my house, Jungwoo.” The man then stood after collecting all the money and left while sipping on his beer bottle.

  
  


Jungwoo got up and dusted himself. Dusting all the dirt of his father away. His own father disgusted him. His parents disgusted him. They were literally no one but people who made him and disowned without any valid reasons. His mother was truly just a gold digger who left him to his selfish, alcoholic father. He never cared how Jungwoo was or what he needed. All he wanted was just money from him without even making him capable enough.

  
  


Jungwoo worked himself to pay his fees, meals and even rent to his own father. Thankfully, he was born with God gifted talent, graffiti. Jungwoo had passion for creating aesthetic figures on the surfaces which led him to the world of graffiti art. It helped him with earning some little amount as well as getting him into troubles when he drew on walls publicly. But he didn't care. His life was already a mess and he didn't mind messing it even more.

  
  


But still, he was fed up with all the buzz, stress, headache and pain of his daily life. He didn't want to live with such a monster and his nonstop hatred towards him. He'd be kicked out anyways if he wouldn't pay the monster. So, one night Jungwoo decides to leave the hell by himself.

  
  


Well, he just didn't leave his  _ home  _ like a vulnerable lost kid. He stole all his father's money or more like his own money, as a punishment to the said man.

  
  


He decided not to run at some friend since he literally has no true friends. All his known people were just as selfish as his parents.

  
  


He found some random public apartment nearby his school and kept his work continued and even got some better offers by the time that helped him in many ways with his living and he finally hoped that he would have a stress less and carefree life.

  
  


He was wrong. It's been a few years, he studied in the art field and was almost a university student and he did have a stable job by then. Yet, he still had stress, frustration, unknown pain and of course, his landlady's regular rant.

  
  


_ Knock knock! _

  
  


Jungwoo sighed tiredly assuming who could be the visitor, already. He opened the door and showed the most artificial smile he could show. The woman in front of didn't have it at all. “Mr. Jungwoo Kim, may you tell which day is this?”

  
  


“Of course not Valentine's day but I could be your paid boyfriend if you're feeling lonely in your life, Miss. Joy.”

  
  


“Mind your tongue. It's the day when you were supposed to be paying your rent which is due since three freaking months!”

  
  


Jungwoo frowned, not processing the latter's rant at all. “Oh my why! I'll pay soon.” He said and was about to close the door on the woman's face but the lady crooked her sandal in between to prevent the act. “Not soon. You must pay it by tomorrow otherwise you'll find yourself out of this house. And, did you drink and smoke in my apartment again? Have I not asked you to not do such things here? You got enough money to do those ridiculous things but not to pay my rent?”

  
  


Oh yes. That was the exact reason as to why he was running out of money even after earning enough.

  
  


“Oh… Have you? My bad! Well, I don't have any money on me right now. You can keep my champagne bottles. They are worth the same. Would you?”

  
  


The lady made a disgusted face and shook her head. “No, thanks. One week. The maximum time I'm giving you. And I don't want any of your bullshit by then. Especially this mess here.” She pointed at the bottles and crumbs of cigarettes in his living room. “Good night and good luck.” She then left and the man exhaled in relief while closing the door. He needed his regular jam and some fine sleep.

  
  


**______**

  
  
  


After a load of mess, it was finally the very first day of university. Jungwoo hoped that at least this tims nothing will go wrong but only smooth and right. But he was again proved wrong as soon as he stumbled into a stranger on the very first day.

  
  


He was about to speak his pretty words to the stranger but the latter was fast enough.

  
  


“Apologies, Sir. I am a fresher here and just lost my way and I was getting late so I couldn't focus on my steps. I hope you're okay?”

  
  


Jungwoo would lie if he wouldn't say that the man looked like a lost and helpless toddler from the kindergarten. He wanted to coo at the man but he didn't forget that he was actually the reason for him getting late for his class.

  
  


“It's okay. I'm fine.”

  
  


The latter smiled at him as if he wasn't the reason for them almost falling on the ground. “My name is Byun Taeil. But, you can also call me Moon or Moon Taeil. I'm a fresher and today is my first day here. It's very nice to meet you?”

  
  


Jungwoo looked at the man's hand and them to his face. He raised one of his brows but moved his hand forward nonetheless. “Jungwoo Kim. And same.” Jungwoo again ended his side with a not so impressive response. However, the shorter man still seemed full of glee.

  
  


“Thank you. Oh, I got you another moment late. Sorry. I think we should get going. Hope we'll see each other around, Jungwoo.”

  
  


And they did see each other. Often. So often and more often. Taeil understood him. Taeil didn't take any advantage of him. In fact, he had helped him with many things and he was probably the best person Jungwoo had ever seen in his life. They had become somewhat inseparable. Learning many things about each other. Or, mostly and only Jungwoo learning about Taeil but never revealing much of himself.

  
  


How could he even? He had nothing positive to reveal. Taeil coming from a well respected family with well stable status while him? It was getting even more difficult for him when he realized that he was falling for Taeil. He was falling in love with someone who could never be his and it just frustrated him. The first person he loved was out of reach. He was dreaming of catching the moon in the sky while he was just on the land.

  
  


He felt so heavy that he decided to drink all his anxiety away. But, he didn't expect to find a fine car on his way back home from the bar. The finest look of it was inviting him to ruin it. So he sprung his spray out and started creating art while smoking his lungs out slowly. Did it feel right? Hell yeah! It was always relaxing to draw on walls but he felt even great when he ruined rich people's personal belongings.

  
  


“Yahh! You punk! What are you doing to my property?”

  
  


Jungwoo stopped and turned towards the man. He smugged in satisfaction after seeing the horrified expression on the latter's face. Well, not only the said man but on the other beside him, too. Probably some rich old couple date night.

  
  


The man didn't waste another second and grabbed on Jungwoo's collars roughly making him almost trip and dropping his cigarette. “You filthy lower class bug! What did you do to my car? Do you even know it's worth? Is your fucking father going to pay the price?”

  
  


“Well, you should actually thank me because it's value has increased. You better sell it. It's old fashioned, anyways.”

  
  


The man seemed ready to launch his fist at Jungwoo so he sprayed the colored liquid at the man's eyes making him release his hold onto him and cursing while massaging his eyes to sooth them.

  
  


“Fucking brat! What did you do to my eyes! Ahh…”

  
  


Jungwoo quickly picked his cigarette and inhaled while bowing to the other man who was just stunned at the event. He straight up and exhaled the smoke in the air and left the duo with the mess he caused.

  
  


The amused man collected himself and got into action as he went to the other's side. “Baek, are you okay? Here, I'll lead you.”

  
  


“That son of a bitch! These young bugs are just getting out of hands nowadays. The hell did he spray? It fucking stings!”

  
  


“I think it's just paint. You just put some ointment and sleep while I drive us home.”

  
  


“I knew! I had a feeling that today wasn't a good day to go out but your beloved son wanted us to have a romantic time. Seriously, it was hella romantic. Right Dae?”

  
  


“Stop generalising him as 'my' son when he does something silly. And it wasn't actually bad. Don't act as if you didn't kiss me like there was no tomorrow tonight.”

  
  


“Whatever.”

  
  


**______**

  
  
  


The crowd at the college campus was just too large to ignore. It seemed as if the entire university was gathered there. It made Taeil curious so he went to check. Though, he didn't expect to see what he saw.

  
  


There was a figure on the wall. Portraying a moon landing on the ground leaving the high sky. It seemed so aesthetic. It was perfectly pictured and Taeil was just mesmerized by its beauty. It also had the similar curves to the patterns he had seen on his father's car recently.

  
  


He then turned his head to where the crowd was actually looking. He saw Jungwoo and their dean who seemed to be scolding him.

  
  


“I don't want to create a scene here so you are required to be meeting me at my office after the session. Everyone, please continue with your schedules.”

  
  


Everyone started leaving but Jungwoo and Taeil stayed right there. Having pretty much distance in between. They looked at each other in the eyes and Taeil could see the unshed tears in the latter's eyes. And an expression of regression on his face. He wanted to go to him.and comfort him from whatever circumstance he was suffering. But the latter just turned and left without saying a word or looking back.

  
  


**______**

  
  
  


Patterns. Various meaningless patterns soothed Jungwoo and he kept creating more of them on a random public wall at midnight while sipping on his champagne. It was really the best way to get rid of his misery. No wonder why his father was alcoholic.

  
  


“Woo-ah!”

  
  


The voice was precious. Too precious to be there that late at night.

  
  


Jungwoo turned and he was met with a warm hug instantly. The latter's small and smooth frame fitted so well in his arms. He hugged back the man.

  
  


“Please, don't distance yourself away from me. Tell me what's wrong. I will listen to you. I will support you. I will appreciate you.” The shorter man said while sniffling. It hurt Jungwoo's heart.

  
  


“I fell in love with someone who will never accept my love.”

  
  


The latter looked at him still a few droplets of years in his eyes. “Did you even try telling them?”

  
  


Jungwoo chuckled motionlessly. “My mom was a slut and my father was an alcoholic monster. I'm a disowned, abandoned child. I drink, smoke and mess things up. I have no background and I'm just a clueless living being. Who'd love me, Taeil?”

  
  


“Me.” Jungwoo looked up and blinked, not believing what he just heard. 

  
  


“I'm a very bad person, Taeil.”

  
  


“You're not! You're just being like this because situations make you. Our love, my love will change for the good. You will feel the real you. You'll be the real you.” Taeil said slowly and realized that they were just mere inches away.

  
  


“I love you, Moon Taeil.” Jungwoo confessed and crashed their lips. They both felt sparks in their stomachs that they never felt before.

  
  


“I love you too, Kim Jungwoo.” Taeil responded and they both smiled while blushing at each other. They kissed again with more passion.

  
  


It was just right. So right. So good and so lovely. They were in love.


	2. Second Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unexpected encounter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me introduce you to some new thangs.^^

The feeling of burning alcohol felt so relaxing to Jungwoo as he took sip after sip, losing all his consciousness. But he didn't care, it felt good. So good. He hadn't drunk in years and it made him realize how much he missed having the rough liquid inside his throat.

  
  


As the liquid went through his throat, he felt the suffocation was decreasing. The suffocation that was caused by his beloved husband. The suffocation that was caused by his beloved husband's beloved student. Caused by their love _._ Caused by their beloved unborn child. _Their_ unborn child.

  
  


Jungwoo's mind was too miserable because of the pain and rage that he didn't even feel the sting of the cuts in his palm as well as the bleeding when he broke his wine glass without even realizing. He looked down at his hands but it didn't affect him. It didn't hurt him. He didn't feel anything. He didn't feel any pain. The pain he had in heart was the only pain that was wrecking him all apart. The pain that could not be not but only felt. He felt it. And it hurt him. Hurt him so, so badly.

  
  


“Be careful, Sir.”

  
  


Jungwoo looked up at the owner of voice and was met with an unknown man he had never seen before. The man was quite young though. And seemed pretty wealthy following his outfit and style. Kind of giving some whiny daddy's princess' vibe. And Jungwoo had no idea as to why such a guy was caring for him at a random bar at all. Or how such a rich boy was even at some low standard bar. The place literally didn't suit the boy according to his persona. Though, because he didn't care, he didn't think too much. He didn't even say anything to the man and turned his head avoiding the man's eyes.

  
  


He was about to order another drink not caring about the wound in his hand. But was interrupted by none other than the daddy's princess. “Oh dear, it's bleeding.” The latter said while looking at Jungwoo's hands. Jungwoo just groaned lightly in response, still not paying any attention to the man.

  
  


“Excuse me, can you please apply some effective ointments on his hands, immediately?” The latter called the bartender and asked. The bartender's face went full of panic when he saw Jungwoo's bleeding hand with glass pieces shattered around. “I'm sorry, Sir. We don't have any medicals here…” The bartender trembled.

  
  


“Then provide the best ones from anywhere, I don't care!” The man said and the bartender nod nervously while asking to wait for a while and then left for the same. Then the latter turned back to Jungwoo looking at his hands. “Does it hurt?” He asked and the mocky tone just pissed Jungwoo even more.

  
  


The man tilted his head a little before continuing. “It doesn't, right? I mean, no pain can be more hurtful than the pain that is caused by love.”

  
  


Jungwoo looked straight and fiercely in the man's eyes. He could knock out the younger for bothering him but his words were way too true. Way too powerful. Way too painful. He just again avoided the man. He just wanted him to go away. He was too weak and lost to react to anything.

  
  


“Oh, where are my manners? My name is Mark Lee. And I'm Donghyuck's boyfriend and we both study in the same college, Sir.”

  
  


The name hit Jungwoo like a bullet but the statement just made him even stunned. He turned to the latter again and looked at him doubtedly. “I know what my boyfriend is doing. And how wrong he is doing. It does hurt. It hurts me so much. And that's why I can understand your feelings, your pain.”

  
  


Jungwoo kept looking at the man while he spoke. After knowing the latter's situation, he did feel bad for him. He also wanted to say something, anything. But he couldn't process anything at that moment.

  
  


“I gave my anything and everything to him. I loved him like there's no tomorrow. Yet, he still found love in someone else's arms. Someone else which is not me. And your husband felt the same but for someone else which is not you.”

  
  


The taller male wondered how a few lines could be that poisonous? He clenched his fists to soothe himself and waited for the younger to continue.

  
  


“But, it is still not too late. We can still get our love back. It might be obvious in some ways but you know, everything for love. And everything is fair in love and war.” The younger man said slowly with a breezy tone. His entire conversation was somewhat breezy and mocky to Jungwoo if he'd be honest. “But for that, I need your help.”

  
  


The elder male frowned at the younger's words. “We have to work out together through this. People need someone to make love with then people also need someone to make war with.”

  
  


Jungwoo started realizing where the latter was getting at. He started shaking his head and again started avoiding his gaze.

  
  


The younger sighed. “I know it's not easy to put your trust on someone you just met and even in a vulnerable condition. I understand you don't want to do something regretful. Neither do I. But could anything be even worse? We literally don't have anything else to lose. Then at least we can try to get back what was ours. I'm just trying to help since I'm on the same track as you, Sir.”

  
  


Jungwoo could feel the tears filling his eyes but he didn't shed them. He was already weak. He didn't want to be weaker. Not especially in front of someone. Even though he didn't care about anything at all. He decided not to let himself shed just like that.

  
  


They both stayed in silence for a few moments. Only the music through the bar was audible. Mark decided to break the silence as he went to spring something from his satchel.

  
  


“I had a feeling that you are not going to listen to me that easily. Hence…” He placed a card on the bar's counter by Jungwoo's side. “It's my father's visiting card but I got it redesigned with my whereabouts. If you will ever feel or change your mind, which I hope you will do…”

Mark looked up at him hopefully. “You are always welcomed.” He added and soon the bartender came with the clinical supplements in his hands. The panicked staff smiled sheepishly at Mark.

  
  


Mark motioned him to bring the card swiping machine and sprung out his card and started the process.

  
  


“Take care of his hand and bring him the finest drinks you have.” He ordered the bartender to which the latter just nodded while gulping lightly. After finishing his business Mark turned and started leaving the area only to stop after a few steps and gave a last look to Jungwoo. He smiled gently at the elder male for the first time.

  
  


“I know that in the end you will need to come to me so I hope you won't waste much time, Sir. Have a great night and an uncomplicated life.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? ;___;


	3. Third Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Streets of Rage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm missing the 'Streets of Rage' game so badly so this chapter happened. But it's also a part of the story spice so yeah. :')

The next morning, Jungwoo found himself driving to the university where Taeil taught and the man of his nightmares studied.

  
  


Well, he himself did not know as to how visiting the said place after a heavy hangover night was a great idea. Or why he was just reaching there in the first place. His mind could not exactly process any valid reason for that. His mind was not processing anything accurately at all. Since his last day at work, he probably has lost his consciousness. And the high level of alcohol just contributed more in that act.

  
  


He just kept going with the thoughts which seemed to lessen his rage, stress, frustration and pain. And since drinking was not enough, he was now on his way. To meet the certain man and spit all his rage onto him. He didn't know if it was a right move especially in that situation. But he sure did know that it would not make things any right, at all. But he didn't care. He just needed that and he'd get that. Since he literally had nothing else to lose…

  
  


“Damn that rich kid!” No doubt on who he exactly addressed. No matter how drunk and wasted he was last night, he still clearly remembered the poisonous darts the young man had shot on him just by his words. But he could not blame him, either. It was the truth. And truth was mostly meant to be bitter. But for Jungwoo, it went way too much. Everything was just way too much.

  
  


**______**

  
  
  


Soon he arrived at his destination. He parked his car by the sideways of the campus so it wouldn't seem obvious to anyone. He stayed in the car and waited for the bell to ring and the students to leave. Which luckily happened just after a few moments. The man he waited for also came into his sight and Jungwoo wanted to drive right away on him but oh well…

  
  


He saw that the young man was not alone. There were two other men by his side. Jungwoo hit the steering wheel in annoyance. But he started driving slowly and following the trio nonetheless.

  
  


They were all walking which Jungwoo was thankful for. He just wished that the other two would disappear quickly. Which didn't happen real quick but did happen. They both parted their ways and soon the latter was alone.

  
  


He slowly stopped at a spot which made Jungwoo slow down a little more. He seemed to be checking in his phone and it seemed he was about to make a call. So, before he could do anything more Jungwoo sped up and stopped right in front of the young man making the other look at his direction suspiciously. He still had his phone in his hand but he wasn't doing anything. Probably waiting for something to happen so Jungwoo did.

  
  


He closed the car's door while the latter slipped his phone inside his pocket. For a few moments, they just kept standing there looking or more glaring at each other. The latter in front was the first to break the moment.

  
  


“I am surprised that you didn't actually drive on me.” The latter spoke politely.

  
  


Jungwoo chuckled emotionlessly before saying, “Wouldn't that be so easy for you, Donghyuck? You should also suffer through the pain. A lot of pain.”

  
  


Jungwoo quickly approached the younger and landed a forceful fist, which Donghyuck stopped by gripping on his wrist and moving away slightly.

  
  


Donghyuck looked at Jungwoo's shocked and probably furious expression. He gave a smirk to the elder. “Fortunately, my motive is no pain no gain, Sir.” He then pushed the hand away entirely and punched on Jungwoo's jaw making the other stumble a bit.

  
  


“You sickening fucker!” The elder's eyes were firing with an intense rage. He again stomped at the latter to which the younger dodged, increasing the level of Jungwoo's rage.

  
  


“Your language is really strong, Sir.”

  
  


“My smacks are even stronger.”

  
  


Jungwoo again went to smack the younger and this time it hit him. He didn't take another second and landed another punch on the latter's face to which the latter groaned in pain as he defended himself and checked his mouth to find that it was bleeding.

  
  


He saw the elder was about to attack again which he didn't let happen as he pushed him and hit through the mouth giving him the same wound as his own. But a little more brutally.

  
  


Jungwoo wiped the blood from his mouth breathing heavily. They both were running out of air and they stayed still in their position for a few moments while panting messily.

  
  


“Impressive how you got the balls to fight me as if you are fighting for your rights when you are the one who is wrong here.” Jungwoo suddenly spoke in silence and Donghyuck could not do anything but frown in confusion as to what the taller was implying.

  
  


“You don't know. Do you? Of course you do! But you thought that I'm the biggest fool on the earth and probably never gonna know…”

  
  


Donghyuck was impatiently waiting for the elder to move forward with his statement but instead, he found himself forcefully stomped to the ground and the giant above him.

  
  


Jungwoo aggressively punched the younger man on the face. His fists burning like fire at the contact.

  
  


“Of your,” he punched again, “Dirty,”  _ punch,  _ “Little,”  _ punch,  _ “Secret.”

  
  


Donghyuck sure could hear his words clearly even after all the sting through his ears that were caused by the brutal attack. And he also now had a horrified expression after acknowledging the elder's short sentence.

  
  


He didn't know why or how but his mind delivered the certain one word question to his mouth which automatically released without a second thought. “What?”

  
  


The elder started laughing humorlessly at the younger's question but he started speaking afterwards. “You are asking 'what'? After stealing my lover, my husband, my in-laws, my peace, my happiness and ruining my life as hell you got the balls to raise a question?” He continued laughing but this time he sniffed a little. Probably preventing himself from shedding the tears. Donghyuck was just trying his best to capture and process his rant.

  
  


“But because you are a monster, they were not enough for you. You even put your nullius being inside my husband's womb. Your impure blooded infant has poisoned our relationship.”

  
  


It was now Donghyuck, who was getting furious at Jungwoo's statements. But not especially because Jungwoo was bad-mouthing him. But because he bad mouthed his unborn child. At this point, he didn't even care about the fact that the elder had gotten to know their secret.

  
  


“How I wish I could kill that fucking homewrecking sinister before it even comes into this world!”

  
  


_ PUNCH! _

  
  


“Don't you fucking dare to even touch my child!” Donghyuck growled as he took over the elder. He punched his jaw and then his mouth, eye and everywhere he could which could make the latter scream in pain.

  
  


“Yes! Yes that's my child! What are you gonna do about it? Oh… You just said. You'll get violent. Just like how you are right now.”

  
  


He started strangling the elder and the latter started coughing as some blood started flowing down his mouth. “I even know that you hit your own husband the last I left just because he's falling out of love with you. But, who would even love a desperate, violent, sickening stalker like you!?”

  
  


Donghyuck loosened his grip on the elder leaving the elder laid and coughing as he gasped for air. The younger then slowly started standing while wiping the blood from his body as much as he could.

  
  


“If you know you are right and your love is strong enough then prove it. And win your love back with your power of love. Not hate. I never forced anyone to fall for me but just made them realize what they actually want. And Moon Taeil wants me and only me. So get over it, Jungwoo Kim.” With that, he left.

  
  


Jungwoo just laid there groaning in pain lightly on the floor for a few more moments. Processing the things that just happened. The fact that the younger was still all himself even after all this mess just angered him the best. He should have just driven his car on him and knocked him completely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does anyone here play Streets of Rage/Bare Knuckle game? No? Only me? Okay. ;__;


	4. Fourth Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donghyuck kind of abuses Mark but Mark is also a little brat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New Chapter my Seasonies~ ( • 3 • )

“Okay class, this was all for today's session. Next week, make sure to revise all the topics we studied today because class assessments will be starting soon so I'm also gonna take a quick test before that for everyone's better preparation. Is that clear?”

  
  


A “Noted Professor Qian.” could be heard in mixed voices as the students answered their professor in unison while exiting the hall.

  
  


“Yahh! Haechannie! Let's go grab lunch together.”

  
  


Donghyuck looked at his pink haired friend who approached them as they walked through the hallways. He didn't say anything though. Just shrugging cluelessly. It worried his friends.

  
  


“Hyuck-ah, is something wrong? You haven't been eating anything properly, lately. And you are even looking down. Especially today. Is something up? You can tell us. We will try our best to get your back, bro.”

  
  


The sunkissed man smiled at his friends as they tried to console him. He sure was a lucky man to have such friends and a lover in his life. However, fate wasn't really by his side. At least not lately.

  
  


“I'm sorry for getting you guys worried but I'm fine, Renjun-ah. Just need… Some time alone to fix up some stuffs. I hope you understand.”

  
  


Renjun sighed in concern and tapped on Donghyuck's shoulder caressing him lightly. “Of course, Hyuck-ah. We sure understand if you are having a hard time. But I just want to remind you that we're here and always will be in case you need us. Okay?” He explained and Donghyuck smiled thankfully at them.

  
  


“Sure, Renjun-ah. And thanks. Also you, Jaemin. I'll meet you probably after lunch and I think you should get going since it's getting late, already.”

  
  


They both nodded and then started parting their ways to the cafeteria reminding Donghyuck one last time to not worry.

  
  


Donghyuck made his way to the library so that he can do his work in silence and relax, as well. But most of all, he felt Taeil's presence there as that was one of their meeting spots. And because today he was freaking stressed out, he definitely needed to soothe himself.

  
  


He soon reached his destination and comforted himself at the spot where  _ they  _ used to sit. He was about to spring his laptop out but he saw that the patch he had put on his wrist was loosening. “Oh crap!” He cursed as he tossed his bag aside after taking some unused patches from it. The last encounter he had with Jungwoo was still getting on his nerves. He somehow covered the bruises he had on his face properly but the swelling and ache he had in his arms upper body was still at their best.

  
  


He was also still furious and wondering as to how the said man got to know the certain thing. Not he was afraid or something. But it was kind of suspicious since to Donghyuck, the giant man  _ didn't seem that of a smartass. _

  
  


“Ahh…” He hissed lightly at sensation as he removed the loosened patches. “Damn! fucker really had some power in his smacks.”

  
  


He was about to put the fresh patch on his arm but was distracted by a newly entered voice.

  
  


“How does it feel to make love with your professor and have kids with him?”

  
  


The voice was already enough to increase the level of his rage but the statement was just stabbing into his chest.

  
  


He looked up at the owner of the voice and immediately clenched his fists. “So it was you.”

  
  


The latter chuckled lightly. “Can say.”

  
  


“The fuck you got in this matter!” Donghyuck shouted at the latter while standing from his and turning towards the latter's direction entirely.

  
  


“Because, I love you all the way and I have my own ways.”

  
  


Donghyuck approached the latter and gripped onto his wrist roughly. Wrenching in the moment making the other groan in pain.

  
  


“It is not love, Mark! It is just your obsession! Your stubbornness! I am not in love with you and never will be. I have always seen you as a friend and actually wanted to continue with our friendship. But you proved yourself to be a stubborn richtard who can't get over the facts that money can't buy love. You can't buy my love.”

  
  


“Money can't buy love but money can buy the ways to get love. And I'll get you, my love.”

  
  


Donghyuck did not say anything. Instead, he pushed the elder through the book aisle by the wall and pinned him by front, making a few books fall from their place and the latter hissing in pain as his head hit the shelf.

  
  


“Ahh… Hyuck-ah stop it. It- ahh…”

  
  


The younger man did not let the other finish his request for mercy as he gripped on his glass watch and crushed it roughly making both their hands bleed as a few pieces stung in their flesh and the rest falling to the ground.

  
  


Mark started shedding tears as he felt the glass injecting into his skin and the wetness on his wrist was increasing drastically. “Donghyuck, please! Stop! It hurts. My hand is stinging Mhmm…”

  
  


His voice muffled as the said man put his palm onto his mouth making it hard for him to speak or exhale.

  
  


Mark tried pushing the younger away but it only increased the force that younger had on him. He suddenly felt loosening of grip and inhaled but only to be turned around and having a pair of hands on his throat as the younger started strangling him.

  
  


The elder man started suffering in pain and sting. Fighting for a release and air as he was losing his consciousness because of the suppression on his throat. The sight was just so satisfying for Donghyuck

  
  


“I hate you. I fucking hate you and will always do till my last breath! Mark Lee! I am in love with Moon Taeil. Yes. I'm having kids with him because I love him and I'm more than ready to have the responsibilities of my family. To have a future with my child, with my lover who soon will be my husband.”

  
  


He pressured more onto the latter's throat making him a sobbing and coughing mess. Blood stains spreading all over his shirt.

  
  


“What are you gonna do about it? Bitch around?” The sunkissed man started laughing humorlessly at his own question and the latter just struggled to move out from his grip. “Then do it. Bitch around all the way you want. I do not fucking care. In fact, everyone can get to know about how much I love Taeil and not the disgusting unwanted being which is you! But remember one thing, my love for Taeil will always be unconditional the way it is. And my hate for you will always be the same it is.”

  
  


He was about to almost choke the elder male to death but the ringing of the bell stopped him. He glared one last time at the latter even though his eyes were already closed. Probably at the verge of getting faint.

  
  


He then released Mark from his hold and the latter fell to the ground and started coughing messily. Blood covering his clothes as he started to sit and caress the wound.

  
  


Donghyuck just gathered his belongings and started leaving the man but stopped after a few steps and again shooted daggers at the latter before saying, “Do any and every shit you want but, don't you even think of touching my lover. You have issued with, do all the bad you want with me. But I swear to Zeus if you cross your line. A single tear in Taeil's eyes and you will find yourself floating in your own blood pool.” With that, he left the library area with Mark crying in pain.

  
  


Mark wiped the tears from his eyes and started checking his wound. His watch was shattered in pieces around him and a few pieces were still stuck in his skin. He started removing them and it sting as hell. “Ahh… Jesus hell!”

  
  


The sting was just hurting him physically but the words that were circulating inside his head was just making his mind blow with rage.

  
  


“It should be me to have Donghyuck's love. Not that whore!”

  
  


He yelled to himself as he kept removing pieces after pieces.

  
  


“I must be the one to carry Donghyuck's child. Not him!”

  
  


When he was done with removing the pieces, he sucked his own blood to lessen the bleeding. After a few sips he smirked before making a promise to himself.

  
  


“And I will make sure that he won't be able to carry his child into his arms.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We got Master Chef Moon. Now we need Producer and DJ Moon! :'D


	5. Fifth Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jungwoo's decision and a certain reunion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter! Enjoy lovely grasses. <3

“And, what do you think of this one? This also seems good to be a nursery theme for both baby girl or boy. What do you say, Hyuck?”

  
  


“Let me see… Ahh… This sure looks fine. You got a great taste, Mr. Byun.”

  
  


“Aww… Now I'm not good but thanks for the compliment.”

  
  


Then Jongdae and Donghyuck, both started laughing and that made Jungwoo want to bang his head against the wall even more than he already wanted.

  
  


The last event was not enough for the young monster that he decided to stomp in when his In-law was there and pissed him even more.

  
  


The smirk and smug look were so, so clear for Jungwoo to ignore that he was giving every time when Jongdae complimented him or laughed at his land joke or especially when he said that how his and Baekhyun's choices were similar.

  
  


Jungwoo swore if he could smack Donghyuck down right there.

  
  


“Woo-ah, why don't you come here and share your reviews?” Jongdae interrogated Jungwoo, taking his attention.

  
  


Jungwoo just tried his best to smile as he answered, “No, Papa. It's fine. I'm fine with whatever you guys choose.”

  
  


Before Jongdae could protest, Taeil appeared in the living room with some study material in his hands. “Yahh! Hyuck-ah, I think we should now start with the lesson.”

  
  


“Oh come on, Taeil. Don't be such a bummer. We're just here trying to get the best ideas for house preparation for my grandchild.”

  
  


“No, Papa. He has assessments upcoming.”

  
  


They both started bickering and Donghyuck started calming them as if they were some loving family having a little family bicker and Jungwoo just wanted to throw up.

  
  


Everything just kept going wrong, stressful and irritating for Jungwoo. He did not have any thought in his mind to get things better. He could surely tell everyone everything. But, that didn't have any guarantee to keep his relationship safe. Maybe Donghyuck would be erased from his story but Taeil forgiving him and falling back in love with him didn't seem to be happening that way. And maybe Donghyuck also knew that it wouldn't work and that is why he didn't care about him revealing their secret.

  
  


He clenched his fists in rage and frustration. He was so fucked up. He was literally left with no other choice. No other option. No other way.

  
  


**______**

  
  
  


The surroundings were already looking as if Jungwoo had arrived at some high-tech facility, saved from anyone or everyone's approach who was not a relevant person. Though, he imagined it to be some Royal type of place having a traditional kingdom vibe and all. But he didn't pay attention to it that much since it was not his business.

  
  


He drove through the entrance and there was another guard at the gate. There were many guards and watchers to be honest. He felt obvious. He was not used to such surroundings. He had seen them only in K-Dramas or movies. But never in real life. Not till that day, at least.

  
  


“What is your name and why are you here for?” A guard asked near the gate from inside his little shelter by the gate.

  
  


“My name is Jungwoo Kim and I'm here to see Mark Lee.”

  
  


The man nodded and swiped his card and opened the gate for Jungwoo.

  
  


“Welcome, Sir. Another servant will lead you to Junior Master. Have a great day.”

  
  


Jungwoo thanked the previous man and followed the next one.

  
  


He soon reached a giant building and the other opened his car door for him. “May I have your car keys, Sir? So that I can park your car?”

  
  


“Sure, sure. Thanks.” The man nodded and directed Jungwoo through the entrance and then left after taking the keys. Jungwoo suddenly started feeling kind of nervous. The door opened for him and he gulped lightly as he entered the house.

  
  


He was greeted with a woman who seemed to be another servant. She offered a tray having drinks and water on it. Jungwoo just took a sip of water. And then she led the way. She then opened a door and the inside area seemed to be a hall with fine modern furniture. None of them were colorful though. Everything was kind of blue or black giving a cold and systemic look and vibe. Jungwoo was surely not used to such an environment.

  
  


The woman then bowed and left. Leaving Jungwoo to take steps on his own. Jungwoo went inside and there he met, a very fine young man wearing a deep pink outfit. It matched the color of his drink which seemed to be some kind of watermelon juice or something. He literally seemed as if he was a vampire Royal having his regular blood dose.

  
  


“Good evening, Sir. It's nice to see you again.” He smiled at Jungwoo as he took another sip of his drink and motioned Jungwoo to take a seat.

  
  


“Ahh… You too, Mark. And, you can just call me Jungwoo. That's fine.”

  
  


“You used the perfume I gifted you.” Mark giggled and Jungwoo felt embarrassed.

  
  


He was thinking for a more savage response but then some certain realization hit him. “So it was you?”

  
  


“Of course it was me. Aren't we each other's puzzle piece? Jesus, I even had to follow you all the way through that bar. I mean, I don't visit such low standard places but because it was needed for me to get in touch with you as well to get into work. And see, you too realized that we gotta work together in the end.” Mark started giggling lightly and of course mockingly.

  
  


“Anyways, did you like my gift?” He then asked while taking another sip of his watermelon or whatever that pink drink was.

  
  


Jungwoo frowned at his question or can say just on his words and acts. But he was even shocked to see Mark's wrist covered in bandages. But the boy still had the will to wear a watch from above those bandages. He wondered how Mark could have such an injury when he was packed and protected all the time. Maybe drunk driving or something? But then it wouldn't be his hand only. Besides, he could easily book a cab or just call his driver so it was still obvious. But then again, it was not Jungwoo's business. So he pushed the thought aside.

  
  


The previous woman excused them as she came with a few more drinks and coffee and some edible stuff which Jungwoo haven't even seen before. The woman then left and Mark motioned Jungwoo to have some food or drinks while filling his own empty glass with the same pink drink again.

  
  


Jungwoo didn't eat anything. Instead, he took the moment to look around a bit. The only people he met were staff except Mark. He wondered if his parents or siblings lived with him or not.

  
  


“Where is everyone? If you don't mind?” Jungwoo finally asked the younger hesitatingly. Well, it was also none of his business but the thing was too obvious to let just slide.

  
  


Mark swallowed the cherry he was sucking on and answered the elder, “Everyone is here. It's not easy to meet all of them though since there are so many of them.”

  
  


“No, no. I mean, your family.”

  
  


“Ohh… My relatives live in Canada and so does my Daddy.”

  
  


_ Daddy's princess, indeed. And that's also why the younger man had foreign accent and style.  _ Jungwoo thought in his mind.

  
  


“And, your mother and siblings?”

  
  


Mark stopped drinking and looked at Jungwoo in silence for a few moments making Jungwoo gulp slightly. “My mother passed away when I was around three and I never had siblings. And that really doesn't matter since I have everything I need. There is just a certain someone that I want the last in my life. And I believe you are aware of that person.”

  
  


The taller didn't actually know how to react for a second. He wanted to say sorry for asking about Mark's mother but then Mark's own perspective made him have second thoughts. He just decided to continue with the last line.

  
  


“So you and Donghyuck, you two are boyfriends, right?”

  
  


“Were.” The younger man corrected. “Since your pretty little husband already snatched my lover away, we are no more together as of now. Such a pretty little whore your husband is…”

  
  


“Okay, okay. Can we just get to the point?” Jungwoo asked to cut Mark's rant on his husband. “What are you up to?” He added.

  
  


Mark leaned forward slowly and looked sharply in Jungwoo's eyes. He then smirked and said, “I have a plan.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are you guys streaming Bad Alive English Version, lately? :'D


	6. FLASHBACK 2.0

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The certain beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello grasses! It's been a long ass ride this time. I'm so surrounded by multiple activities and then my nostalgic self is taking me back to my gaming obsession. :'D

“Mhmm… Faster, Woo-ah…”

  
  


“Patience, baby. You're being a little too desperate tonight, love.” The latter teased the other but increased his thrusting speed nonetheless.

  
  


The other man underneath Jungwoo made heavily raspy sounds and that just made Jungwoo to speed up even more. “What do you expect from me when my boyfriend is a heavenly sinful person who has wrecked me by every single part.

  
  


Jungwoo kissed the latter sloppily sucking almost his entire face in hunger. The other man giggled lightly as they pulled apart. “You love being wrecked by me. Don't you? My little Moon?”

  
  


“All the time. Everytime.” Taeil whispered and was about to pull the younger in another kiss but their moment was interrupted by Taeil's phone ringing.

  
  


Taei went off the bed and grabbed his phone from the nightstand and gulped when he saw the caller ID. He motioned Jungwoo to stay silent as he picked up the call.

  
  


“Yahh! Byun Taeil! Where are you? Are you already there? Have you already met him?” Came from the other side from a high pitched voice.

  
  


“I'm just on my way Dad. I'll reach there in a moment. Is he already there?”

  
  


A grunt could be heard on the other line. “I am not some nosy person to ping him all over again. And I don't want you to be unmannered in front of him as well. He's a very well mannered gentleman and I'm damn sure that this time you're gonna say yes.”

  
  


Taeil rolled his eyes at the other man's rant. “We'll see, Dad. But for that, I gotta focus on my way so can I hang up now?”

  
  


“Yeah sure. And please Taeil-ah, do try to look forward this time.” With that, the latter hung up and Taeil just sighed.

  
  


“Was it your dad?" Jungwoo asked while back hugging the latter. Taeil turned to him and nodded sadly. “What is it this time?”

  
  


Taeil exhaled in a stressing way before answering. “Just another one of his scheduled blind dates for me with probably some ignorant kid from any of his contacts.” Jungwoo chuckled at Taeil's whining, receiving a smack in return. “Can't we just marry already? Otherwise my dad would probably set me up with a living ATM.”

  
  


The younger giggled. “We sure will, babe. Just give me some time. I obviously would need to hold a stable profile before meeting my in-laws. Wouldn't you like when your dad will appreciate our relationship, baby?”

  
  


Taeil stopped pouting and smiled at his lover nodding his head in agreement. Jungwoo kissed him and blessed him for another  _ boring  _ date.

  
  


**______**

  
  
  


The rant and lecture of Baekhyun kept circulating in Taeil's head as he waited for his  _ date. _

  
  


It had already been an hour and the person hadn't appeared. Taeil was a bit afraid and guilty that he was a little late and he really didn't like to keep people waiting. And when his dad informed him about the person being  _ well mannered,  _ the first thing that came to his mind was an on time person. But here he was, waiting for hours in loneliness and boredom. “And dad said, I don't want you to be unmannered, Byun Taeil.” He mimicked his dad's tone.

  
  


Just a few minutes later, a  _ very handsome,  _ to be honest, man appeared. The man was a few inches taller and had greyish pink hair, plump lips, sharp eyes and the very most sharp jawline. Taeil thought he could use that as a chopper.

  
  


Taeil stood and bowed to the man. “Good evening. How are you today?” Taeil greeted cheerfully receiving a nod in return. Just a nod and nothing else. Not even a smile. Taeil already disliked his date.

  
  


They both sat and Taeil started to introduce himself. “My name is Taeil. Dad has already told you about me, I guess, Mr?”

  
  


“Lee Taeyong. And yes. I was informed by my uncle that I'm gonna meet some Taeil today.”  _ Some Taeil,  _ Taeil wished if he hadn't started the introductions.

  
  


“Ohh… Good. It's nice to meet you. Well, it's totally fine but, may I know what had you stuck?” Taeil asked and the latter just raised his eyebrow. “I mean, you're an on time person, right? So, you getting late by an hour is…”

  
  


“I am an on time person with no doubt. But it works differently for me. It's not me who follows the time but the time which follows me.” The latter responded with a smug smile on his face and that was actually the first time he smiled since he came.

  
  


Taeil was about to retort but the waitress appeared to take their orders. She requested them to wait for a while and left the two alone again.

  
  


“What did you just order?”

  
  


The shorter made an innocent confused look even though he knew what the younger meant and that was his exact intention. “Food.” He answered nonchalantly

  
  


Taeyong frowned at Taeil's answer. “Food? That is all just unhealthy and unhygienic junk you ordered today. Only lower standard kids eat that.”

  
  


“Guess that's why it's called junk food and I've often had VIP people around me eating the same junk. Also, it's not just today. I always eat so much of them.”

  
  


Taeyong shook his head and Taeil mentally giggled for successfully annoying the latter.

  
  


He expected another _ highly sophisticated opinion _ from the other but instead the latter asked, “I've been trying to figure from where this awful smell is coming but it seems that it's coming from you?”

  
  


The shorter scrunched his nose as he tilted his head to inhale his own scent. Ohh… He was smelling like  _ sex.  _ And like  _ Jungwoo  _ as well. The thought of Jungwoo made Taeil smile a bit but he was soon taken aback to the reality by the rich kid next to him.

  
  


“You smell like…” Taeyong pursed his lips unsure if he should complete his sentence or not. “Didn't you shower today?” He finally concluded with the question.

  
  


Taeil blushed and giggled and Taeyong just frowned in disappointment.

  
  


“I tend to skip showers often.” He answered, still giggling and the latter seemed highly disgusted. Or more like offended. Taeil felt satisfied.

  
  


“Are you serious? That is exactly not acceptable. Especially for a person like me who is sanitized twenty four seven. You see these shoes?” The taller motioned to his footwear and Taeil just shrugged. “They're literally the billion dollar pair and even they don't have a single particle of dirt underneath them.”

  
  


Taeil felt his eyes fluttering close as he was slowly drifting to sleep since he was already done with whatever that thing, oh, his date. Yeah, it was his date. Though, he didn't care. All he wanted is just to get home and curl into his blankets dreaming about his lover all night.

  
  


Thankfully, the waitress came with their orders interrupting Taeyong's rant.

  
  


She started placing the food on the table and Taeyong scoffed in disgust as she placed the food that was ordered by Taeil. Taeyong was sliding the plates away from his side. He even tried to keep himself away from the girl's presence as if she could spread some virus and making it difficult for the girl to do her work. Her hands trembled a little while placing the glasses of drinks down and a few droplets fell on Taeyong's shirt.

  
  


“Fucking worthless thing! Are you fucking out of your mind? Do you even know how much this blazer costs? It can alone hold the rate of your entire life's earnings!”

  
  


“I-I am so-sorry Sir. I'll clean it just now.” The female was shaking in fear as her hands tried to grab the tissues but Taeil stopped her.

  
  


“Hey, it's alright. It's just a few droplets we'll sort it up. You may leave now, Miss.”

  
  


The waitress bowed while apologizing again and then disappeared as fast as she could.

  
  


Taeyong grabbed a tissue and started wiping the area where the drops fell. “These worthless bugs freak me out! What was even that hell of a thing you ordered? And this awful place. Couldn't your dad arrange something better? No wonder why you're like this. Because your parents are literally fucked up.”

  
  


_ SPLASH! _

  
  


If it was possible to open the mouth wide in three sixty degrees, then Taeyong's mouth would surely open that widely. He didn't even bother to wipe the liquid from his face or shirt as he felt his soul had left his body at that very moment.

  
  


A loud thud on the table made him flinch and he could only manage to lift his head to look at the shorter, stunned face.

  
  


“Ten won.” Taeil phrased as he tossed two coins onto the table. “A tide pouch will only cost you ten won to clean your billion dollar shirt! As well your entire existence since you for sure are an unhealthy bug that should be cleaned for a peaceful environment. This environment, including me, rejects you!”

  
  


He then bid his goodbyes.

  
  


**______**

  
  
  


“It's obvious that Taeyong appeared to be like that. He's Taemin's nephew and Taemin is really a nice guy. You guys too know it.”

  
  


“Baek, all the five fingers are not equal. Just because Taeminnie is nice doesn't mean that everyone in his relation would be the same. And nothing is my Taeillie's fault this time.”

  
  


Baekhyun sighed in frustration. “Dae, I'm not blaming Taeil. I'm just surprised Taeyong behaved that way to my boy.” He exclaimed as he moved his head to his son's direction who surprisingly seemed to be getting ready to go out somewhere.

  
  


“Yahh Byun Taeil! I don't remember scheduling any dates for today?” He called out to his son, taking his attention.

  
  


Taeil almost was ready to step out though he answered his father first, of course. “Going to find my man on my own before you set me up with an expensive robot.”

  
  


The eldest was about to protest but was prevented by his husband.

  
  


“Baek, he's not a little boy anymore. He can differentiate between good and bad. Let him explore and decide his life decisions on his own. We trust our Taeillie, right?”

  
  


**______**

  
  
  


“Can I open my eyes now? Woo-ah?”

  
  


“No! Taeillie. Have patience baby you're always so impatient.” Jungwoo exclaimed and the elder just giggled as the latter pulled him to an unknown direction.

  
  


“What do you expect when my boyfie-”

  
  


“I know, I know. Now, open your mesmerising eyes, love.”

  
  


Taeil felt fireworks in his stomach when he saw soothing lighting of real fireworks in the sky through the river. He was extremely blessed that he couldn't control himself from kissing his lover excitedly. “This is just so beautiful Woo-ah. Thank you so much for such a romantic and aesthetic scene.”

  
  


“I'm glad you liked it. Though, it's not the only thing I planned for you tonight.” Jungwoo whispered against Taeil's neck and the latter shivered at the sensation.

  
  


“But, we have already had our meals and all then what else it could be?”

  
  


Jungwoo didn't answer. Instead, he kneeled down and sprung a tiny box from his pocket making the elder gasp.  _ This couldn't be real. _

  
  


“The moon of life, the man of my dreams, Moon Taeil, will you marry me?”

  
  


And he said, “Yes!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any Street Fighter fan here? No? Only me?  
> Okay. :')


	7. Seventh Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virtual Reality with The Byuns.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Seasonies! New chapter is here! :'D

“Yes, yes, Papa. I will not take too much time. I'm actually going to get ready. Yes I will not rush as well. Geez, you're confusing me.”

  
  


A giggle could be heard from Jungwoo as he witnessed his husband bickering with his father on the phone. They often bicker and behave childish at times which Jungwoo found so cute and adorable.

  
  


“Okay… I have to ask him first.” Taeil said over the phone call and that made the younger man glance at him from the K-Drama he was watching only to find that Taeil was also looking into his direction. “Yeah sure. Bye Papa. Take care.” He then hung up the phone still looking at the latter making him raise his eyebrow questioningly.

  
  


“Papa invited us to their place to have family time…” Jungwoo waited for the elder to continue. “And they've invited Donghyuck as well.”

  
  


_ Since when did that brat become their family member? _

  
  


The elder sighed before adding, “And I don't you two fighting in front of Papa and Dad.”

  
  


“We won't. Don't worry babe.” Taeil's eyes widened at his husband's response. He gave a look to Jungwoo and the latter just chuckled. “I mean, yeah I agree what has been happening lately and how obvious and difficult it has been. And I really feel bad for my behavior and want to change the things for the good, Taeil.”

  
  


It was Taeil's turn to raise his eyebrows but rather doubtfully. But he decided to have it nonetheless. “Alright. I'm glad of that Woo-ah. Thanks. But that doesn't mean I forgive you already for what you have done that day.” Taeil exclaimed as he left the living room to get ready.

  
  


“Damn!” Jungwoo threw the remote on the couch in frustration. That was not going to be easy for him.

  
  


**______**

  
  
  


They soon reached Byun's place and Jongdae already welcomed them before they could even knock. “Aww my kids are already here! Come, come!”

  
  


The couple greeted Jongdae and went in and made themselves comfortable. Jungwoo looked around and didn't see any sunkissed young man anywhere. Maybe the latter hadn't arrived yet.

  
  


“How have you guys been? And especially Taeil, how's your bump lately? Feeling any excitement as the time is getting closer?” The eldest asked as he placed some snacks and drinks on the table.

  
  


Taeil placed a hand on his stomach and smiled while answering, “Well, I'm fine and yes! Though I'm a little nervous but I sure am excited to hold our littlest one.” He ended while giggling.

  
  


“I feel you. I too was really afraid when I had you in my tummy.”

  
  


“Papa!” Taeil yelled at Jongdae his cheeks reddening in embarrassment. Jongdae just laughed at his son's act. He also noticed that Jungwoo was not saying anything. Kind of lost in thoughts. So he decided to break his reverie. “Yahh! Woo-ah. What about you? How does it feel to be almost a father?”

  
  


How did it feel to be almost a father of  _ someone else's  _ kid? “Great. Just great!” Jungwoo wanted to die.

  
  


“I've tested the set and we are now fine to experience the other dimension!”

  
  


The trio turned their heads to look at the man who just appeared in the living room with an extremely energetic and excited expression.

  
  


“Which dimension Dad?”

  
  


Baekhyun looked at his son and son in law and looked around them to find someone else too though because he couldn't find anyone else he joined the trio. “My boy is already and so is Woo-ah.”

  
  


“Which means, boys.” Jongdae corrected him but the elder didn't pay attention. “There's something prepared that you all gonna enjoy. Even my champion will do.” Baekhyun motioned to Taeil's bump making the younger giggle.

  
  


Taeil was about to interrogate once again but his father already started his trail. “Where's my boy Hyuck-ah though? He hasn't arrived yet?”

  
  


“No. Not yet. I too was wondering as to where he could be stuck.” Jongdae replied.

  
  


“Then you all be patient because we are not going to start without him.” The eldest declared, making Taeil giggle and Jungwoo roll his eyes. Even after convincing himself many times, Jungwoo knew that day wasn't going to be easy but he just wished it would not go too difficult, either.

  
  


The doorbell soon rang taking their attention. Baekhyun didn't waste any time rushing towards the door. “Yahh! Hyuck my boy!” The elder welcomed and hugged the latter.

  
  


“Good day and thank you Mr. Byun for inviting me.” Donghyuck greeted the latter as well as others as he joined them. He winked at Taeil playfully and the latter blushed. It was unnoticed by Baekhyun and Jongdae but Jungwoo sure did notice it and he also knew that the said man made it noticeable for him on purpose.

  
  


“Alright then! Come on everyone! Let's get it!” Shouted Baekhyun energetically and the three young men were clueless.

  
  


**______**

  
  
  


Taeil expected the  _ family time _ to be everything or anything else but, “VR Games?”

  
  


“You won't believe but I'm already a pro in many games!” Baekhyun exclaimed proudly and Jongdae just shook his head. Jungwoo and Donghyuck just witnessed the Byun's show.

  
  


“But you never won against any boss, Baek. You always need my help and my massive strategies. And you even lose against me many times even though you like, play all day.”

  
  


Baekhyun scoffed as he said, “Stop flying Dae. I let you win just because I love you.”

  
  


“Stop making 'love' your excuse babe. Even Taeil can defeat you.”

  
  


Taeil made an offended face as Jungwoo and Donghyuck chuckled lightly. “Papa!”

  
  


“Just saying honey. Can't you?” Jongdae interrogated and Baekhyun raised his eyebrow doubtfully at Taeil including the other two young men as well. Taeil felt as if he was surrounded by mafias. “I mean, I sure can-”

  
  


“Then let us start with Taeillie versus I!” The eldest clapped his hands as he started picking a game and handed the other controller to Taeil. They picked the game Burnout Revenge. And Taeil was already expecting himself to lose since he wasn't really good at gaming and especially racing ones.

  
  


Baekhyun and Taeil started gearing up while Jongdae joined Jungwoo and Donghyuck as audience. “I'm telling you two that Baek is definitely gonna lose.”

  
  


“But Dad seemed pretty confident, Papa.” Said Jungwoo. “And the Professor seemed panicked.” Added Donghyuck.

  
  


“Well, Baekhyun is always confident even though he knows he gonna mess up and that's what I love about him very much.” Jongdae said calmly as if he was remembering his own love story, which he of course was, getting the other two interested as if he was telling some fairy tale to toddlers.

  
  


“Well, you both seem to love each other unconditionally. You must have had a very contented love story.” Donghyuck commented and Jungwoo nodded. Maybe it was the first time for the taller one to agree on any of Donghyuck's opinions.

  
  


Jongdae looked down on his lap and chuckled at Donghyuck's comment. “We love each other unconditionally? For sure. Did we have a contented love story? Not really, but we did have our own kind of story…” Jongdae looked at the two youngers and they looked so cute as they looked at him curiously that he wanted to pinch their cheeks. Though, as they were waiting for him to continue, he did. “You know, love stories are not what those fairytales or K-Dramas portray. Yes. They sure are like them for some but not for everyone. Some stories are different. Way more different. They sometimes start with ease, but end with difficulties. They sometimes start with difficulties and end with ease. Some people fall in love at first sight but only ones realize that it might be their first love but not true love. Some people pour hate in their love and some people's hate becomes their love. The only thing that matters is love, that should be true from your heart.”

  
  


Jongdae looked at the two after ending his short story and this time he did pinch their cheeks to take them back to reality from their reverie. The trio giggled and focused on the match in which Baekhyun was already meters behind then Taeil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter ahead!


	8. Eighth Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Street Fighting at The Byuns.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double update because you guys deserve it.

The race soon went at the verge of ending. Or, more like Taeil was so near the finish line while Baekhyun was still quite many meters away.

  
  


A siren of finishing started in the game as the younger male finished the race. “Woohoo!” Jongdae cheered while giving a hug five to his son.

  
  


“It's just a game. The only thing we should care about is enjoyment.” Baekhyun exclaimed as he scoffed at his husband and son's little celebration. He did seem dissatisfied with the results.

  
  


“Oh stop being salty Baek. You are now coming up with these quotes to just cover your noob ass.”

  
  


“Why don't we have a match and see who's the real noob?”

  
  


Jongdae raised his eyebrow but accepted the challenge nonetheless. “Sure Baek.”

  
  


Taeil handed his equipment to Jongdae and soon the couple started the race while the trio watched with Jungwoo and Donghyuck scoffing and rolling eyes at each other in between, of course.

  
  


“Yes! Now who's a noob Dae?” Baekhyun sneered as he won the match against his husband.

  
  


The younger rolled his eyes. “Is it not just a game anymore which should be just enjoyed?”

  
  


“Hahh! Don't be a boomer Dae. Just accept the fact that I'm a pro.”

  
  


“This is like the first time you won against me anyways.” Jongdae exclaimed but only to be ignored by the latter.

  
  


“So who's gonna play next?” The eldest asked to which his husband answered. “I think Woo-ah and Hyuck haven't played a single time yet.”

  
  


Taeil was taken aback as he sensed what was going to happen.

  
  


“Then it'll be Jungwoo versus Donghyuck!” Baekhyun announced excitedly and the two young men looked at each other. Donghyuck smirked and Jungwoo glared and Taeil sighed.

  
  


“Dad, I don't think it's a good-”

  
  


“I'm good with it Dad.” Jungwoo declared not letting his husband chime in between.

  
  


Taeil was again about to protest Baekhyun already went into action. “Good! And oh… We should even switch games. How about Street Fighter? And can I also pick characters for you?”

  
  


“Baek, I think you should at least let them choose what they prefer.”

  
  


“It's okay Mr. Byun.” Donghyuck assured the latter as he took the controller and looked at Jungwoo sharply. “It doesn't matter what our form and on which platform. A winner will always be a winner.”

  
  


“Yahh! That's my boy Hyuck! I'm rooting for you!” Baekhyun said proudly, receiving a, “Baek!” from his husband which he obviously ignored again.

  
  


The countdown started and the Byun family waited for the pair to start.

  
  


“Ready? Fight!” Came from the computerised voice of the game and the duo went into action.

  
  


How Taeil didn't want the two to fight each other in front of his parents yet his parents insisted them to do. The irony.

  
  


The sounds of hitting and shouting filled the room as the fight went further. “Yahh! Tackle!” Baekhyun said to no one in particular. “Their combo meter is full. They should use special attacks.”

  
  


“But Papa, I think the normal moves are more effective than the special ones.” Taeil said and the couple nodded while again being anticipated for the match.

  
  


Sometimes it was Jungwoo to take over on Donghyuck and sometimes it was the younger to do the same. Their energy was always somewhat in the same amount which made it hard to win or lose for either of them.

  
  


Soon the countdown started and the Byuns were anticipating, as to who was going to win.

  
  


“Ten, nine, eight, seven…” Donghyuck and Jungwoo, both were trying their hard to keep their energy more in order to win while the audience joined the computer in counting down.

  
  


“Five, four, three, two…”

  
  


The screen went blank in a sudden and everyone was stunned for a second.

  
  


Baekhyun looked at Jongdae and decided to break the silence. “I knew your brother would mess up.”

  
  


Jongdae made a disapproving face. “Stop blaming Nini. He's just a baby and still more smart than you in terms of techie stuff.”

  
  


“He's not a baby nor smarter than me. He's Taeil's uncle for Eri's sake! Yet, he still messed with the systems. It's been happening often since the day he had played.”

  
  


The three young males just witnessed the couple bickering for a moment not knowing what to do. They then looked at each other and nodded. “Mr. Byun, it's fine. I think we all had quite much fun.” Donghyuck said, taking the couple's attention. “Yeah. It was really enjoyable to see you guys and to play with… Donghyuck as well.” Jungwoo added and the younger wondered if the latter was being honest. Though, it was really fun, he had to admit.

  
  


“But I wanted to see who was going to win…” Baekhyun whined childishly. Taeil giggled at his father. “Aww Dad. Does it really matter? It's just a game that should be enjoyed and we did a lot. And that's all it matters.” Taeil explained.

  
  


A phone ringing started in the room taking everyone's attention. Jungwoo realized it was his so he fished out his phone from his pocket checking the caller and it was Mark. He excused himself and left the room.

  
  


“Taeil, why don't you show Donghyuck around while your Dad and I look through this?” Jongdae suggested and Taeil nodded while Donghyuck smirked as the duo made their exit from the room.

  
  


Jongdae turned to Baekhyun and they both looked at each other in a way as if to say,  _ let's continue, _ “What were you saying about my baby brother again?”

  
  


“Can I just kiss you already?”

  
  


**______**

  
  
  


“It's hard. It's way much harder than I thought.”

  
  


“I can understand. But you have to keep your act in order to convince your husband.”

  
  


“Yeah but still… It's so difficult to see my lover act lovingly to another man while I can do nothing but just play cool. It's really painful, Mark.”

  
  


There was a moment of silence on the other line of the phone before the latter started speaking, “It may be difficult but it's needed to make it work. You should still be grateful that you're at least having your moment with your loved one unlike me.”

  
  


A moment of silence again took its place in between.

  
  


“Why you never call my name?” Jungwoo interrogated out of the blue.

  
  


“Excuse me?” Mark asked cluelessly from the other line and Jungwoo just chuckled saying, “Never mind.”

  
  


“Ahh… Alright. Anyways, there's another update I have received. Hyuck will be out for the next week due to some family concerns. So, we should start taking our plan further by then. But before that, kindly sort all issues out with your husband. Do anything it needs. Discuss with him, explain to him or make love with him. Just do it anyway.”

  
  


The elder chuckled again and asked, “Where do you even get these pieces of information?” Though, he already knew the answer.

  
  


“I have my own ways.”

  
  


**______**

  
  
  


Jungwoo had just reached home after another meeting with Mark regarding their plan. He didn't even bother to get Fresh as he rushed towards their bedroom. He was about to open the door but heard his husband's voice talking to someone.

  
  


“So, for how many days you'll be there?”

  
  


Jungwoo places his ear on the door's surface to hear the sound clearly. It sounded as if he was talking on a phone call.

  
  


“That is alright, Hyuck-ah. Yes. Don't worry about me. I'm actually so glad that you're going to have your family time. I'm sure that our baby would also love it if their dad would obey their grandparents.”

  
  


Jungwoo heard Taeil giggling after that exclamation and clenched his fists in rage. How he wished he could break the door right away.

  
  


He soon heard Taeil hanging up the phone after a few virtual kisses and,  _ “I love you's”  _ disgusting!

  
  


He took a deep breath and calmed himself before finally opening the door slowly.

  
  


“Taeil, sweetie I'm home.” The elder looked up at the taller man and started leaving the room ignoring the man's presence but only to feel a light grip onto his wrist. “Jungwoo, I am not in the mood to argue.”

  
  


“Neither am I.” Jungwoo said slowly as he pulled the latter to his side slowly, reaching his lips to his ears while back hugging him. “I just want to say that I'm really sorry, babe. I'm so sorry for doubting you. I'm sorry for misbehaving with your student. I'm sorry for hurting you, lovel.” He nibbled on his earlobe and slowly started kissing his neck from behind. “I just realized that I was wrong and I can afford to lose everything but not you nor our baby, Taeil.” The elder moaned lightly as the younger started sucking on his neck.

  
  


Taeil turned and faced Jungwoo. The younger seemed guilty for real and Taeil felt way much guilty than him. He couldn't find anything better to say than, “I'm also sorry.”

  
  


Jungwoo smiled and pulled his husband for a chaste kiss.  _ Gosh!  _ How many ages had it been since they last kissed?

  
  


The kiss soon became more sloppy filled with hunger. Especially for Jungwoo. He had been frustrated way too much lately and he couldn't wait anymore. He wanted his husband. He needed his husband.

  
  


He picked up Taeil in bridal style and threw him on the bed lightly making him giggle.  _ Damn!  _ How much he missed his lover giggling because of him.

  
  


“Ahh… Woo-ah, please be gentle. The baby should not be hurt.” Taeil said while blushing.

  
  


Jungwoo chuckled lightly at his request. “Don't worry, love. It's my baby too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try updating faster. I'm tutoring my nieces and nephews these days and that's why I'm struggling with updating the chapters in a stable speed. :'/


	9. Ninth Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Further with the plan with some events which were unplanned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's 3AM. Enjoy!^^

It had already been pretty much minutes, the cell phone kept ringing as the missed calls and messages flooded it but the man just ignored it as he focused on his driving and reaching the destination.

  
  


“Good day, Sir Jungwoo.” The guard at the first entrance greeted as soon as Jungwoo reached the area. The latter nodded and drove further reaching another gate.

  
  


Another guard by the gate stood from his spot and went nearer to Jungwoo's car. “Welcome Sir Jungwoo. Junior Master has been waiting for you, glad to see you here. Shall I swipe the card key for you?” The man asked the latter in case he preferred since Mark had already provided him his access card to his house as he had kind of become a regular visitor. The surroundings and the servants didn't feel any more strange to Jungwoo. In fact a few servants had become quite friendly to him, acknowledging the timings of his arrivals or departures, acknowledging his preferences and situations. Just like the one at this moment.

  
  


Even though Jungwoo could just go inside by himself without any authorization, he still sometimes preferred others' assistance. Especially when he ran out of time. And today it did seem as if he was running late. “Sure please.” Responded Jungwoo and the guard did as asked. The latter thanked him and went inside and to his surprise, the shorter fine man was standing outside the building by his car. Probably waiting for him. Jungwoo got off and rushed to the man.

  
  


“I'm sorry Mark. Got a little late.”

  
  


“Not little though. But the indigestible thing is that you didn't even respond to my pings.” The latter said while crossing his hands in disapproval.

  
  


“Yeah I know. Sorry again, I was driving.”

  
  


The younger shook his head. “Just get in already.” He said as he and started shifting in the driver's seat while Jungwoo went in the passenger one after giving his car key to the servant for parking his car in Mark's home parking lot.

  
  


“You again used the perfume I gave you.” Mark blurted out taking the elder's attention as they started buckling on their seatbelts.

  
  


“Not really. The one you had gifted me was finished so I had to purchase a new one. Though, I've to admit that it smells really good.” Jungwoo exclaimed and they both chuckled lightly. “It suits you, though. We can purchase more on our way.” Mark added and the latter could just blurt, “Thanks. You too. You too smell really good.”

  
  


Mark laughed lightly and maybe it was the first time Jungwoo heard him laughing openly without any mocking intention. “I don't use perfume.” Mark confessed and Jungwoo felt his cheeks reddening a little at the realization of his previous words. To change the topic immediately, he started speaking, “Anyways, why are you driving? Shouldn't you ask your driver to drive us?”

  
  


“Slaves are only meant to work what they're assigned for. Not to acknowledge the process or purpose behind it. They have no authority to object or protest.” The younger answered again in his cocky and mockery tone. Jungwoo just frowned in disgust but didn't say anything more, he sure regretted asking that question. He actually regretted many things but he probably didn't care about anything anymore. The car then started as they went on their way.

  
  


**______**

  
  
  


The area was really weird with full of awkward people drinking and throwing up here and there. The roadways were not clean and an awful smell made it worse but thankfully Mark's car had such an extensive fragrance inside. To avoid the smell, Jungwoo checked if all the windows were closed. He personally disliked such an environment, especially because he himself had lived in such an environment and it reminded him of his past.

  
  


“Where are we heading?” He interrogated the younger.

  
  


“Kang Daniel's garage. According to the information I've received, he's probably the only man in Seoul who does such a business of renting unidentified, abandoned vehicles or maybe even sources. Since it's a black market, nothing is authorized anyways.”

  
  


The taller raised his brows at the fact that the younger was for sure a sensitive and expensive person yet he acted all cool in such an area. “Is this place comfortable for you? I mean, you can see what kind of people are hanging around in here. Are you used to it?”

  
  


The latter chuckled emotionlessly before answering, “No. I'm not. But then again, what kind of love is that, which doesn't make you cross your limitations?”

  
  


Jungwoo decided not to ask nor say anything further. They just both stayed silent as Mark kept driving further.

  
  


Soon they arrived at their destination and got off the car entering the garage. Jungwoo looked around and a few drunken teens were around the entrance. They were eyeing them as if they saw something unusual. Something they didn't get to see regularly. But what was more disturbing is that they were eyeing Mark more intensely. As if they were preying or something. He then looked at Mark who didn't seem to notice anything as he was busy on his phone. The elder went nearer to Mark as to show that the younger wasn't alone. He was with him.

  
  


“Yes. It's the right place. Let's go.” The latter confirmed and they both went in.

  
  


They both met with a man who seemed around Jungwoo's age. Quite tall but not taller than the latter. Fine muscled body with a bunny-like facial feature. Jungwoo remembered his boss but it wasn't the time to remember about his workplace.

  
  


The man went by their side and welcomed them. “Welcome to Daniel's, Mr. Mark Lee and Mr.?” He interrogated while looking at Jungwoo along with moving his hand forward for a handshake. “Jungwoo Kim.” Jungwoo answered and shook their hands.

  
  


The man then moved his hand towards Mark and waited for the latter to take it. Mark looked down at his hand and then back at his face as he started speaking, “I believe my staffs had already informed you about the purpose we are here. I also hope that you already have arranged the product we have requested so kindly let's not waste any more time and get done with the business already.”

  
  


The man chuckled while nodding and taking his hand back which was unfortunately rejected by Mark. “Yeah, yeah. Please follow me.”

  
  


They went to a parking room where Daniel showed them a jet black four wheeler with literally no identified symbols or numbers. It was entirely black and blank.

  
  


“This was the best I could manage following the instructions your people had given to me. I hope this is satisfying.”

  
  


“As long as it is unable to be verified in any way, it's fine.” Mark exclaimed while springing his credit card out.

  
  


“Please, the swiping machine is in my office. Let's get the payment done in there.” The garage owner asked to which Mark nodded and followed him behind.

  
  


The man opened the door of his office for Mark while smiling widely at him though the latter didn't offer a smile back. The man then himself went in closing the door as well as locking it. Which caught Mark off guard.

  
  


“The fuck is-” Mark couldn't complete his sentence when the other pushed him and pinned on the wall roughly. His card fell onto the ground as he tried to release his wrist from the man's grip.

  
  


“The hell you're doing! Get your disgusting self off of me you freaking bastard- Mhhm…” Mark's voice muffled as the latter covered his mouth.

  
  


“You don't know how hard it's for me to keep myself off especially when seeing an expensive doll like you. An expensive doll which people keep safely into their showcase because they know how sensitive and delicate they are.” The man reached Mark's ear and started nibbling making the latter shiver. “How sensitive and delicate you are.”

  
  


He then started kissing his jaw rolling down to his neck. Mark tried pushing the man away but the latter's grip went harder. “Wondering how sensitive your inner heaven will be? How good it'd feel to play and wreck you right here, right now.”

  
  


_ CRACK! _

  
  


The sound of door breaking took the man's attention but before he could even process, he was already punched in the face and knocked down on the ground. “Fuck you Jungwoo Kim! How dare you to hit me in my own office!” He tried standing and fighting but another smack landed on him making him groan and unable to move.

  
  


Mark looked at the scene and at the two in silence for a few moments. Daniel laying down almost unconscious and Jungwoo just standing by his side. The taller then turned back facing the younger.

  
  


“Are you alright?” Jungwoo asked Mark and noticed there was already a light bruise on his neck. It made his blood boil.

  
  


“Y-yes. Let's get going. We are already running out of time.” Mark said and left forgetting about his fallen card.

  
  


Jungwoo approached where Mark was standing and picked up the card and started leaving. Though, he stopped by the door and looked for one last time at the helpless man.

  
  


“Don't you dare to touch him in this life.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not at how Doyoung suddenly appeared and warned Taeil like an angry husband getting mad at his wife!
> 
> The #Doil moment we got today in a Jenil content.


	10. FLASHBACK 3.0

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The actual beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Grasses! New chapter, enjoy ahh!!!

“Dae! Where is my velvet blazer? I told you that I'm gonna wear that today yet it's still nowhere to be found.”

  
  


“That one? I had seen some kind of candy stain on that so I've sent that for drycleaning. Though, I've bought this pair for you and I won't ask if you like it or not because you gotta wear them no matter what.” Said Jongdae as he placed a grey suit with a thin white shirt to wear underneath. There was nothing to dislike at all. The attire looked pretty fine.

  
  


“Also, stop being dramatic, Baek. It's not as if we're going to meet your fiance. I already happened to be locked with you. Or… Are you having someone in touch with you behind my back? Byun Baekhyun I swear if you-”

  
  


The younger couldn't complete his rant as the elder pulled him into a gentle kiss. At first Jongdae protested but melted in the kiss afterwards.

  
  


After a few moments they pulled away and Jongdae raised his eyebrow doubtfully while the latter just chuckled. “I may agree that I'm overreacting but no in this life I could ever fall for a person which is not you, Jongdae. It's just, I just can't help but over exaggerate my actions. This is about our son's marriage after all!” Baekhyun explained. “Besides, I'm so excited to meet our soon to be son in law.” He concluded.

  
  


It was Jongdae's turn to chuckle. “And I just wish that everything will go fine.”

  
  


“Why are you worried about that Dae? Taeil has finally found his man and I am sure the kid will sure be the best for our son. He has to be the best for our son. And things will definitely go perfect.” The elder exclaimed.

  
  


“And that's what I'm actually worried about.” Jongdae muttered and the latter frowned in confusion.

  
  


The younger man sighed and continued speaking. “Look Baekhyun, it may be possible that the kid we're going to meet would be different. Have a different background or image from what we are used to. It is also possible that he may not reach your expectations or would not be what you consider 'perfect'...” Jongdae stopped for a second as he took a long breath. “So what I request you is that, just try accepting whoever our baby has chosen without making things complicated. Taeil is a grown man now and understands what's wrong and what's right for him. We should actually be glad that our grown child is still looking forward to our approval for his life decision unlike nowadays' teens.”

  
  


“I know Jongdae and you still don't need to think much about that. I sure will support Taeil's decision. But at least I can hope right? I just don't want him to make a decision now and then regret in the future. He doesn't deserve to go through what we-”

  
  


“I know Baek. I know.” Jongdae said, interrupting the latter. “Let us just hope for the good and support our baby no matter what. After all, it's about his marriage.” Jongdae said while smiling and cupped his husband's cheeks as he linked their lips in a chaste kiss.

  
  


They both smiled fondly at each other after pulling away to catch their breaths. “Now let's not make our boy wait anymore. We're actually taking pretty much time as if we are ones who are going to get married.” The younger joked and they started laughing but started getting ready nonetheless.

  
  


**______**

  
  
  


The shorter fluffy man couldn't help but check the time in his watch again and again impatiently.

  
  


“Stop getting worried babe. They must be stuck with traffic or something. And I'm not running somewhere. We're here waiting patiently.”

  
  


“Yeah I understand but still Woo-ah. It's been quite a few minutes already and they haven't appeared yet. I'm going to call them.” The man said as he started unlocking his phone.

  
  


“Taeil, it hasn't been even an hour. Let's just wait. Constant pings may irritate them you know. Let's not ruin the mood.” Jungwoo reasoned to which the elder nodded while sighing and placing his phone on the table.

  
  


Soon a couple appeared and both Jungwoo and Taeil stood to greet them. Taeil expected them to exchange 'hi' or 'hello' just like a normal greeting. But the first verbal statement that was made after the other couple's arrival was, “Wait, aren't you that punk who ruined my car months ago?” Said one of the newly entered men while glaring at Jungwoo.

  
  


“Dad? You have met Jungwoo? You guys… Already know each other?” Taeil asked Baekhyun and then looked at his boyfriend to see his reaction. Unfortunately, the taller had a concerning expression and it was just enough to know that their date wasn't going to be easy and especially not in the way they had planned.

  
  


“Know him? Remember that obvious pattern on my car the other day? He was the one who created that. And not only that, this kid even had burnt my eyes with some of his chemical X and now I know the reason for my vision getting blurry day by day.” Baekhyun spat slightly enraged. He turned his head to Taeil and continued, “And what in the world are you even doing with him? Don't tell me that he is your boyfriend.”

  
  


Taeil might understand if there were some tensions between his father and boyfriend but he didn't appreciate that behavior of Baekhyun towards his boyfriend. He was about to retort to his dad but Jungwoo cut him.

  
  


“I admit my wrongdoings, Mr. Byun and I sincerely apologize for that. It was back then and I could assure you that I have now changed. I really regret that and I would have not done it if I knew-”

  
  


“If you knew that I was your boyfriend's dad? Hahh! That's why you should keep your acts together kid.”

  
  


“Sorry Mr. Byun but what I meant to say was I didn't know that I was on the wrong track. And I sure know how to keep my act straight.” The youngest stated as a matter of fact which made Baekhyun furious thinking that the latter was mocking him.

  
  


It took only a blink of eye for him to pull the taller by the collar roughly as he started yelling in rage. “It seems you really lack mannerisms huh? The fuck did you get to have my son fall for you?”

  
  


Both Jongdae and Taeil got off guard as they processed the scene and went into action themselves as well.

  
  


“Dad stop! You're hurting Jungwoo!” Taeil yelled at the eldest while trying to undo the grip Baekhyun had on the tallest.

  
  


Baekhyun somehow released the youngest but only to give a look to Taeil. He clenched his fists as he started speaking. “See! He's already yelling at me. Yelling at his dad just because of this standard less moron.”

  
  


“Baekhyun, stop. Let the kid at least explain properly and let's not make a scene please. We are for something way more important than that all the past events, honey.” Jongdae chimed in trying to calm his husband down.

  
  


“Yes Dad. Maybe you guys did meet in very unfortunate ways but that was just past. At least get to know Jungwoo first.” Taeil said as he looked to his lover fondly. Jungwoo smiled in response.

  
  


Baekhyun just grunted in annoyance though he didn't say anything after that and just sat next to Jongdae in front of his son and his son's giant boyfriend.

  
  


No ounce of human sound was made after that as all the four just sat in silence. Taeil just fiddled on his fingers while Baekhyun never stopped shooting daggers at Jungwoo and Jongdae couldn't do anything but to just smile apologetically and the situation just kept getting awkward.

  
  


Noticing the broadening awkwardness, Jongdae cleared his throat taking the attention of the other three. “So Jungwoo… How did you and Taeil meet?” Yes. Jongdae knew it was one of the lamest questions but at least he tried to lift up a conversation in such a tensed up environment unlike the other three men around him.

  
  


“Kim. Jungwoo Kim is my full name and I met him during the freshman years and it might sound obvious but I myself didn't expect to be this deep for him when I had seen him for the first time.” The youngest answered and glanced at Taeil to notice the latter was blushing.

  
  


Jongdae cooed at the two while Baekhyun just rolled his eyes. Jongdae was about to continue but his husband butted in interrupting him. “So are you still studying or even doing a job which pays you, Kim?”  _ Mr. Byun got words to utter only when I started up a convo.  _ Jongdae thought in his mind.

  
  


“I'm still aiming to entirely complete the honors which may take only one or two months more and I'm for sure doing a job already as a graphic artist which pays me well.”

  
  


“Understandable.” Baekhyun muttered while nodding to himself. “And your parents? Do they know about it? We must meet your parents first before confirming anything you should know.”

  
  


The statement took Jungwoo aback and Taeil sensed the occurrence of nervousness and just hoped that the younger would just answer somehow. “They don't know about it…”

  
  


Baekhyun hit the table surface suddenly, preventing him from completing his sentence as well as making the trio flinch. “What do you mean they don't know? Are you going to do such a big thing without even asking them? How can I expect you to respect us when you don't even respect your own parents? Would you even let Taeil meet us after marriage or snatch him right away?”

  
  


“Dad…” Taeil tried stopping Baekhyun from getting deeper with the certain question but Jungwoo tapped his shoulder in an assuring way and started answering the eldest. “Yes Mr. Byun, they don't know but not because I didn't choose to tell them but because they're just not with me so that I could tell them. My parents disowned me when I was a kid and since then, I'm just living by myself.”

  
  


“So you're not just unmannered but you're disowned as well.”

  
  


“Baek, stop. It was his parents who did wrong now just stop this already.” Jongdae spoke trying to stop Baekhyun's enraged rant.

  
  


“Okay. I won't ask about your parents. So, you've been an orphan basically. Do you know anything about family responsibilities? I mean, you have been living alone all this time then if my son will be at your home, will you be able to carry all the expenses and needs of him? Will you be able to treat him the same and even better than he's always been? Will you be able to raise children properly because no in this life I'm gonna die without seeing my grandchildren. To be honest, I personally doubt if you even have kids or even if by chance you'll get, you'll probably kill my grandchild before it even comes into this world.”

  
  


“Dad! Just stop with this already, it's enough!” Taeil yelled at Baekhyun as he stood and glared directly at the latter.

  
  


“Stop with what? All I'm doing is just confirming whether this kid deserves you or not. Why are you even interrupting in between Taeil? Let the man speak for himself.”

  
  


“How can you expect him to speak when you're clearly humiliating him!”

  
  


Jongdae and Jungwoo wanted to stop them before the situation would worsen but they both were terrified after seeing their lovers in such a furious state as if there was no tomorrow.

  
  


“Humiliating? So just asking him a few questions to check if he's right for my son or not is humiliating? Thinking about your good future is humiliating?”

  
  


Taeil shook his in frustration before speaking, “Well yes. He already told you everything and even apologized for whatever you guys had in the past. But you are still being salty, it's just too much.”

  
  


Baekhyun started laughing humorlessly at his son's acts. “Really Taeil? You're really yelling at your father just because of this standard less bug? Great. Just great!”

  
  


“Dad I don't want to but you're forcing me to. Yes. Call him standard less or bug or whatever you want but he's still a human unlike those heartless creeps who happen to be your good friends.”

  
  


“You know what? Cut the crap! I'm not accepting this boyfriend of yours as my son in law and that's final!”

  
  


“Then you should also know that I love Jungwoo and will marry him even if you disown me and that's final!”

  
  


Jongdae and Jungwoo gasped after Taeil's threat while Baekhyun was just stunned in shock. He sure was so furious at his son that he could hit him for not obeying him but he wasn't a toddler anymore. He was now grown and Baekhyun could either just accept him or refuse by refusing his son's existence and no way in his life he could cut ties with his only son.

  
  


“Okay. Okay! Do whatever you want. But I'm telling you, you will regret your decision. If I'm saying no then that's only because I can sense something which is not right but if you think it is, then do it. But mark my words, you yourself will witness things getting wrong, Byun Taeil. Or may I say, Kim Taeil.” With that, the eldest left.

  
  


The three just stayed still for a moment before Jongdae apologized to Jungwoo and smiled at Taeil sadly and followed his husband leaving the couple alone.

  
  


Taeil turned to the younger and sighed. “Woo-ah I'm really sorry-”

  
  


“No. I'm sorry, Taeil. This is actually what I deserve. I should have been careful with my doings which I was not. I disrespected your parents and I couldn't even convince them. I'm such a fucked up freak.”

  
  


“Hey, we all make mistakes in our lives but what matters is that we change. And you have changed for the good. Changed for me, Jungwoo. Dad may doubt but I'm sure that you're just right for me, we're just right for each other. Nothing can go wrong when we're together.”

  
  


Jungwoo looked at Taeil in the eyes and they both smiled at each other and leaned for a kiss.

  
  


“Yes. Nothing will never go wrong.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Indonesian School 1st Period]
> 
> Doyoung & Haechan: The class toppers
> 
> Yuta: The un-bothered funny guy.
> 
> Taeil: That pretty girl, whom everyone wants to help and get attention from.


	11. Eleventh Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here it goes a little too wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter of the second part.
> 
> PLEASE READ THE UPDATED TAGS & ENJOY!

Things had been normal between Jungwoo and Taeil lately as Taeil's beloved _student_ had been overseas since the past week and the younger couldn't be more thankful. They were again talking to each other. Spending their time together, laughing and being silly together and eventually made love, as well.

  
  


Jungwoo just wished things would stay the same even after the devil's return. Things should be the same. They had to be the same and even better. Though, he doesn't know but, a part of him didn't feel the moment entirely. Something didn't feel like if used. He just couldn't point if it was the child growing inside Taeil's womb. Or something else… Like a different feeling in his own self.

  
  


“Taeil, it's the weekend and it's the date for your doctor appointment, babe.”

  
  


“Oh? Oh right. It's already been six months and I didn't even realize. Time indeed flies so fast.” Taeil said and chuckled in amusement as the latter approached his side.

  
  


“Especially when you spend it with your loved ones.” The other man said while placing his hands on Taeil's stomach and caressing it

  
  


Taeil joined him, feeling his own bump and a smile automatically appeared on his face. “Right Woo-ah. Right.”

  
  


The younger chuckled and kissed the shorter's forehead as he said, “Now let's get ready. We gotta get you to the doctor. The inoculation should be done at the right time.”

  
  


**______**

  
  
  


“Have you taken all the reports and other needed stuff?”

  
  


“Hmm… Let me crosscheck. I've got the reports from the last inoculation as well as the prescription including the diet chart so yes. I've got it all Jungwoo.” The elder man said as he examined his bag and files.

  
  


Jungwoo nodded and picked the car keys from the nightstand and the couple made their way downstairs to exit the house.

  
  


“Owh…”

  
  


“Jungwoo you're fine?”

  
  


“Yes Taeil. Maybe just a twitch. I'm good now let's go.” The younger assured the latter. Though it didn't satisfy the elder man.

  
  


They continued making their way to exit but the younger man started stumbling while holding his head which seemed to be aching.

  
  


Taeil panicked at his husband's action and made him sit on the couch immediately and went to the kitchen to bring water for the younger.

  
  


“Woo-ah, I don't think you're fine. Are you having a headache?” He asked as he handed the glass to the younger and placed his palm on the latter's head checking if he had fever.

  
  


Jungwoo drank the water and started coughing in the middle of drinking, making the latter even more worried. “I-I am fine. Ough…”

  
  


The shorter patted gently on the younger's back calming his cough. “No. You are of course not. You seem tired and need rest. You've been hanging out with Sicheng and Ten too much lately and maybe the junk food and drinks got you. I told you not to spend too much time outside if it wasn't necessary but you didn't listen to me.”

  
  


“I'm sorry babe I- Owhh!”

  
  


“Shh… It's okay. Just relax.”

  
  


“Babe, I'm fine now. We're getting late for your appointment.”

  
  


“That can wait Woo-ah. Right now we should be worried for you. Take this aspirin, it'll lessen the ache.” The elder handed a tablet from his bag to the latter.

  
  


“No Taeil. That can't wait. That's important for our baby's health. I won't take meds if we won't be at your appointment on time.”

  
  


Taeil sighed and smiled at his husband while pinching his puppy cheek. “Okay. But still we won't be going as you're gonna rest and I'm gonna go alone.”

  
  


“What? Hell no. I'm not letting you drive by yourself in this condition.”

  
  


“Why not? I drive better than you and it's not like I'm about to go into labor right away. Just chill babe. Don't over stress yourself. I'm fine and will be back in one or two hours.”

  
  


“But babe-”

  
  


“Do you want me to cancel this appointment or what?”

  
  


Jungwoo sighed and shook his head in defeat. Taeil ruffled his hair and kissed his nose playfully.

  
  


“I'llbe back fit and fine. I promise.”

  
  


**______**

  
  
  


Taeil was halfway on the road to reach his destination but the ringing of his phone took his attention. It was a missed call from Jungwoo so he stopped the car at the side not taking any traffic risk.

  
  


He unlocked his phone and dialed back. “What's up Woo-ah, you're fine?”

  
  


“You're not talking while driving, right?”

  
  


Taeil as he answered. “I too know traffic rules. Now tell me, how are you feeling?”

  
  


“I'm good, babe. Just wanted to tell you that your doctor had called and they told me that their other branch is closed today and they shifted your appointment to the main branch.”

  
  


“Ohh… I have already crossed halfway. Ahh…”

  
  


“Do you want me to pick you up babe?”

  
  


“No, no. I'm fine and I should be going so bye.” With that, Taeil hung up and sighed. He had to drive through the long highway. Not that he minded that but he drove till there for no reason.

  
  


He wished his doctor would have called him instead of Jungwoo. It was actually a bit obvious that his doctor chose to contact Jungwoo first and not him. Maybe because they both had their contact information registered. Well, he didn't have much time to think so he just turned his car and made his way to the highway road and played NCT 127's Highway To Heaven in slow beat through his way.

  
  


A sudden series of honks startled him and he looked into the car mirror to see a black car behind him was honking. He drove to the side giving the vehicle space to overtake him and the vehicle even did but to stop in front of Taeil's car and two persons in entirely black outfits came outside. They had masks on their faces and one of them was holding a knife. It was a combat knife and Taeil was just stunned in horror.

  
  


They started reaching him and it hit Taeil and he didn't waste another second as he geared up and drove past them.

  
  


He saw in the mirror and they were following him and they were not slow at all. He sped up and drove as fast as he could. He didn't know what to do. There were no other lanes, no passerbys, no police, nothing. He picked his phone and called Jungwoo as his number was on the recent list so it was easy to tap in shaking hands. Jungwoo didn't receive it. “Come on Woo-ah. Please where are you.” He called once again but still no answer. He then tried calling Baekhyun but a hit on his car startled him and his phone fell.

  
  


_ The car was hitting him.  _ “Shit, shit, shit!” He cursed in fear as tears started rolling down his cheeks. Who were those people and why were they trying to hurt him? Or most likely kill him.

  
  


They hit again and this time it hurt Taeil. They were getting forceful and Taeil tried keeping his pace but couldn't really do as his entire body was trembling in fear.

  
  


Another hit came and it hurt his bump this time. He groaned in pain but he couldn't stop there. He couldn't let his baby hurt so he just geared up even faster. He was driving way too fast now that he couldn't see the path clearly but he didn't care. He had to protect his baby. The car was still following but he was now faster.

  
  


He thought he could escape and he even would but to his misfortune, another black car appeared in front of him out of nowhere and he couldn't press on break.

  
  


_ CRASH! _

  
  


He should have listened to Jungwoo. He should have been understandable. He shouldn't have been stubborn and disobeying. He shouldn't have been the way he's always been.

  
  


This must be a punishment by fate that he's in pain. He's dying and there's no one to save him. Why was he still alive? That he could see people in hidden identity looking at a pathetic Taeil bleeding and dying in pain but not caring to give a hand of help. Such a pathetic son, husband, lover, father and human he was. He deserved to become these unidentified people's show. Surprisingly, a certain person appeared in his sight who wasn't masked and even seemed familiar. But he couldn't clearly figure through his blurry vision.

  
  


He tried to picturize the person but it felt as if there was no use since this was his end as he lost his breath and everything went black.

  
  


**______**

  
  
  


“Jongdae, please don't cry. Don't lose hope our baby will be fine. If we'll become weak then how are we gonna console our Taeillie, baby?”

  
  


“I don't know Baek. I just don't want anything unfortunate to happen to our son. And thinking about his condition I just…” The younger sobbed into Baekhyun's shirt as the latter caressed his back trying to sooth his husband even though he had unshed tears in his own eyes.

  
  


“Dad, Papa…”

  
  


The couple looked at the man and Jongdae stood up immediately hugging the person. “Jungwoo… Oh dear.”

  
  


“I just want to ask you how could you let him drive in maternity?” Baekhyun asked, glaring at the youngest.

  
  


“Baek, please let me.”

  
  


Baekhyun scoffed and let the two continue. Jongdae turned back to Jungwoo who seemed just as vulnerable as him. He smiled at him in a comforting way. “We could have lost Taeil and we still don't know what's going to happen. Thanks to that kind student of Taeil that he at least got him here. If you were sick or busy, you could have asked us to take Taeil to the doctor, Woo-ah. Why did you just let him go by himself? Why didn't you tell us?”

  
  


“Kim Taeil's allies?”

  
  


The voice took the trio's attention and all three immediately stood and answered in unison. “Yes, doctor. How's he?”

  
  


“It's almost a miracle we could save him as he had lost a high amount of blood. But thankfully we were able to get them cured and he's now fine. Just needs rest and prescribed medications.”

  
  


The trio immediately felt relieved and Jongdae hugged Baekhyun in happiness. It didn't last long though when the doctor continued.

  
  


“But unfortunately, we couldn't save the little one growing inside him. He had miscarriage.”

  
  


**______**

  
  


**THE END.**

**of**

**_A Little Too Wrong._ **

  
  


**MEET YOU,**

**_at_ **

**_Destined._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here we are with the ending of the middle half of the 'Un-Destined 예정되지 않은' series, A Little Too Wrong. Next will be the final half as the 'Un-Destined 예정되지 않은' is a trilogy.
> 
> Which means, in the next part (Destined), the series and this story will be ended entirely and don't worry, this will have a happy ending. Not really like the other fluffy endings but will be happy for sure. :')
> 
> Please do share your reviews or thoughts on the journey of this story till now. Any criticism, suggestion, correction and Etc are very much appreciated!><
> 
> Overall, I hope you all enjoyed it and will enjoy even more with the final part! So, stay tuned and keep supporting NEO!
> 
> NEO GOT OUR BACK! <3

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!^^
> 
> Everyone is free to speak their selves! \^^/
> 
> So, if you got any thoughts, suggestions, criticism or any feedback, please don't hesitate to share.
> 
> Thanks so much for reading and keep reading for more! ;)
> 
> Love lots and stay tuned. <3


End file.
